


To Boldly Go (On Other People's Coffee Breaks)

by lamoamadeen



Series: No reasons for reason [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sort-of-drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamoamadeen/pseuds/lamoamadeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoko's coffee break turns out to be quite the revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Boldly Go (On Other People's Coffee Breaks)

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to No reasons for reason, set just minutes after. It was supposed to be a real drabble, but, once more, I just couldn't manage to keep the word-count down. ;)

Yoko is indulging in a round of gossip with Fujigaya, whose coffee break ended up at the same vending machine, when Akanishi strides around the corner at the end of the hallway, swift and confident.

_Back from the ashes_ , Yoko thinks, and turns back to Fujigaya, tells him that yes, those tightly-curled perms were an atrocity. "God, remember Kamenashi's?"

Fujigaya chokes on a mouthful of coffee and coughs his way into a giggling fit. "Oh hell, yes. He was so furious, we were afraid to even look at his hair during back-dance practice."

"Poor you," Yoko laughs. "I wouldn't even want to be in a six-meter radius of a wrathful Kamenashi, let alone let him maul my neck."

"You do what you got to do," Fujigaya says, and winks. "Besides, the neck-mauling was much later. No more bad perms for him then." 

Yoko nods, and is just about to take a sip of coffee when his eyes fall on Akanishi, who is steadily advancing through the corridor. The coffee cup halts mid-air. So have a dozen other coffee cups, Yoko realizes, as he alternates between blinking at Akanishi's approaching form and the dumbfounded stares he is leaving in his wake.

"What?" Fujigaya says, and turns around.

Then they both stare, as Akanishi draws nearer, in rumpled clothing, nothing unusual there, unkempt hair, as always, sweaty bangs, which is a bit strange, this being an office building and all, but it's Akanishi, so hey. 

The hickeys though. Yoko stares, bright and red hickeys, and Fujigaya stares, mouth-shaped bruises curling down towards Akanishi's collarbone, vanishing under his wide collar, and Yoko stares, they don't let wives in here, surely, not ones who weren't approved of anyway, or do they, and Fujigaya stares, red, swollen lips, and then Akanishi stares right back, says, "Yo," and walks past them.

They look after him, stunned into speechlessness. Behind them, the murmurs start buzzing, quiet first then louder. Yoko still stares, thinks about wives and agency visiting etiquette, about rumors long dead, and wonders, for a brief second, and laughs out loud, because no. Not that.

"Dude," Fujigaya says, a deep breath of air, released in a wheezing chuckle. "Now _that_ is bold. How did he manage to sneak his wife in here?"

Yoko shakes his head, still laughing, as Akanishi rounds the next corner, gone. "No clue, man. No clue at all."

There's giggling and whispering and murmuring, it has rolled down the hallway like a swarm of bees, people happy to roll around in gossip on something other than haircuts for a change. But then all the bees drop down dead at once.

Kamenashi's boots are loud in the silence. It's the same corner. The same swift stride. He struts past the first group of people, the second one. His head is held high, and his eyes are dark, facing straight forward. The clothes are immaculate, the hair is, too, has been since he left behind the perm.

Next to Yoko, Fujigaya breathes, "Oh my fucking God." 

The same corner. The same swift stride. A mouth kissed red. And a single, bright bruise, gleaming purple right over his pulse.

Kamenashi nods at them. "Yokoyama, Fujigaya," he says, curt and smooth. Ten more strides, ten long heartbeats, and then he's gone.

The corridor erupts into noise, and Yoko breaks into giggles, uncontrollable, he's thirty-two but he's twenty, twenty-two, twenty-four, two dudes with gay stars in their eyes, and Yoko's coffee is spilling, he's laughing so hard. "Someone's got to pinch me," he manages, and he feels like swooning from the lack of oxygen. "Someone's got to pinch me, please."


End file.
